


Thank You For Being A Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Torture, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk after his rescue from Wo Fat for the final time, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a food one!!!!*
Kudos: 2





	Thank You For Being A Friend:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk after his rescue from Wo Fat for the final time, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a food one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn’t believe that he survived his latest kidnapping, abuse, & torture, courtesy of Wo Fat, He was resting on the couch. While his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, is cooking a light dinner for the both of them. The Blond was worried about his pal, & was gonna stay glued to his side.

As soon as he had the food all set, & on the table, He went to get the **_Five-O Commander_** , & help him to his seat. “How are you doing, Buddy ?”, He asked with worry & concern. The Hunky Brunette thought about his answer, Before he answered it. “I just couldn’t believe the lengths that Wo Fat went to, Just get his revenge”, The Former Seal said with a sad sigh.

“You are a great person, No matter what he said, You are a fighter, Always had been, I think that is what **_Five-O_** needed, You were meant to lead it”. The Loudmouth Detective said, as he nodded his head in the affirmative. Steve just gave him a smile, as a response to what he said. “Danno, Thank you, You are the best, Thank you for being a friend”, as he was finally letting out all the frustration, & emotions out.

“Shhh, You are a great friend too, Just let it all out”, as he comforted him, when he was done, He sniffled, & felt better instantly. “Can we have some of your famous chocolate chip cookies ?”, The Dark-Haired Man asked hopefully, as he looked at him. “Of Course, It’s the ultimate comfort dessert”, & they went into the kitchen to have some fun.

The End.


End file.
